


In Her Season

by Lady J (ladyjax)



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Female Character of Color, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/Lady%20J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible answer to the age old question: Who's the daddy.</p><p>Originally written on LJ - 4/5/2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Season

**Author's Note:**

> Related eps: "Deus Ex Machina" & "Rites of Passage"

She closed her eyes and for the first time in a very long while allowed herself to relax. This early in the morning, the air was damp but full of the smell of green growing things. Still, being relaxed didn't mean she wasn't aware of her surroundings. Her hand casually drifted toward the knife at her side when she heard the rustle in the underbrush. It never paid to be unprepared.

"Hey."

She spared a look up and saw Markus' tentative smile. "Checkin' up on me?" Theo asked with asperity.

Markus squatted down beside her. "Erin told me where you were."

"Nosy bitch."

He smiled at that; though Theo's words were harsh, they held no heat. The two strong-willed women were forging a tentative friendship that was punctuated with moments of frustration and compromise. Markus, Jeremiah, Kurdy, just about all the men, in fact, tended to walk the other way when the two women had screaming matches.

Markus stayed quiet until Theo couldn't stand it anymore. "What do you want, Markus?"

"To see how you're doing."

"What?" Her dark brown eyes pinned him to the spot. "Please, I'm just pregnant, that's all. No big thing."

He cocked his head to one side and met her gaze head on. "It's a big thing," he said softly. "At least Erin and I think it is. I'm thinking it's about that for you too."

A derisive snort answered his observation. "Oh, and I guess Erin told you about that little talk we had recently." Theo shook her head. "You Thunder Mountain people are all in each others asses all the time you think that gives you the right to be in *my* business?" She paused for a moment before finishing with, "I don't think so." With that, she turned away from Markus, closing her eyes again. Willing him to go away and leave her be.

Markus' shoes barely made a sound as he got to his feet and for a moment, Theo thought he was going to leave.

"I'm heading back for some breakfast. Care to join me?"

She bit back a curse and shot Markus another dirty look. "Will you leave me the fuck alone if I come with you?"

His lips twitched as if he were about to smile but it was quickly morphed into that slightly impersonal/personal look that only Markus could produce. "I might at that. Then on the other hand, there are some things I'd like to discuss with you, considering you are part of the government now." He held out his hand to help her up.

Theo cocked an eyebrow at his hand. "Ha, ha. Markus Alexander has a sense of humor." She caught his hand and scrambled to her feet, which brought her face to face with him. Markus held on to her hand for a moment longer, his eyes searching her face. "Theo," he began only to be stopped by a single finger on his lips.

"Don't," she said her tone hard and unyielding. "Don't ask unless you really want the answer."

He thought he'd burn beneath her hot gaze but he pressed on. "Tell me," Markus replied.

She didn't say anything then, just pulled his hand to her abdomen and let it rest there. It was all the answer he was ever going to get.


End file.
